


Victoria's Ghost (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton lives with Victoria's ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Ghost (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt Amnesty Candles

The white dots in Victoria's hair are snow flakes  



End file.
